The present invention relates to a floor cleaner and, more particularly, to an automatic floor cleaner that can adjust its moving direction to continue the cleaning operation.
Dusts or particles are often existed on the floor in a house or a workplace. Generally, they are removed by a manual way, such as using broom or a vacuum cleaner. However, the manual way may increase the workload of the staff To reduce the workload, a mobile cleaning robot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,298 B2, which employs a drive unit and a velcro system secured with a cleaning cloth to allow the robot to move across the floor in a random manner for removing dusts on the floor. Since the cloth is flexible, when the robot moves to a wall, the cloth can be moved a small distance up the wall, so that the dusts in the corner between the floor and the wall can be removed. Also, the robot can be provided with a fan to have it become a movable vacuum cleaner.
However, there are some drawbacks in the mobile cleaning robot as follows:
1. While cleaning the floor, the cloth may crease and thus the effect of removing dusts can be reduced.
2. It is difficult for the cloth to remove tiny dusts adhering to the floor.
3. Since the cleaning effect for the adjoining surface is determined by the amount of the cloth being moved up the surface, it is difficult for the adjoining surface to be cleaned evenly.